My Heart I Give To You
by sasunaru's anatomy
Summary: Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat begitu pula apa yang sekarang dirasakan oleh Sasuke setelah kepergian naruto. Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menebus segala dosanya dan bisa kembali bertemu dengan naruto? Sequele of Give Me Your Heart, Warning: pairing sasuke x naruto/rate T/Angst, Hurt & Comfort, Romance, Drama/Note : sebelum baca ada baiknya baca dulu give me your heart
1. Chapter 1

Hallo, readers ku yang baik hati akhirnya aku berniat untuk mempublish nih sequel fanfic Give Me Your Heart, karena begitu banyak yang minta dibuat sequelenya jadi aku buat lagi deh supaya kalian tidak penasaran.

Maaf telah membuat kalian sedih dan menganak sungai a.k.a banjir airmata pas baca Give Me Your Heart. Aku gak bermaksud untuk berbuat seperti itu, kalian suka dengan cerita aku aja sudah senangnya minta ampun. Saya juga nangis kok pas nulis tuh fanfic (T_T)

Summary : Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat begitu pula apa yang sekarang dirasakan oleh Sasuke setelah kepergian naruto. Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menebus segala dosanya dan bisa kembali bertemu dengan naruto? Sequele of Give Me Your Heart

Pairing : Sasuke x Naruto x ?

Genre : Romance/Drama/Angst/Hurt & Comfort

Rating : T (Untuk sementara waktu dan tidak menutup kemungkinan bakalan berubah nanti )

Disclaimer : Sampai kapanpun Naruto bukan punya saya ( T_T) Mau sembah sujud ke Masashi Kishimoto juga kagak bakalan dikasih.

Note : sebelum membaca fanfic My Heart I Give To You ada baiknya untuk membaca fanfic Give Me Your Heart soalnya fanfic ini sequele Give Me Your Heart jadi ceritanya masih nyambung dan supaya para readers bisa enak baca alur ceritanya juga nanti. Kalau kalian gak berminat untuk membaca so don't read this fanfic, okay!

I hope you will enjoy this story...

**~My Heart I Give To You~**

**Chapter I**

**Sasuke POV**

Hatiku benar-benar hancur setelah ia pergi, betapa kejam dan kejinya perlakuan ku selama ini kepadanya. Andai aku bisa mengulang waktu kembali, Aku ingin ia tetap hidup dan aku bisa mengutarakan perasaan ku yang sesungguhnya kepadanya. Aku telah membuatnya hancur berkeping-keping layaknya boneka kaca yang indah terjatuh dari ketinggian. Aku benar-benar pria yang jahat dan hina karena telah menodai seseorang yang sangat ceria serta memiliki hati yang tulus mencintaiku.

Tidak ada lagi tawanya, senyumnya, celotehan lucu serta kemarahannya terhadapku lagi. Aku telah melakukan kesalahan dan dosa yang besar. Aku tidak bisa hidup lagi tanpa dirinya, aku ingin menyusulnya dan memberikan hatiku yang selama ini ia nantikan. Cintanya yang tak pernah dapat aku balas, sekarang benar-benar terlambat bagiku. Ia telah pergi membawa kenangan pahit tentang diriku. Aku hanya bisa menggenggam syal biru, hadiah terakhir darinya.

Suasana ruang kamar perawatan rumah sakit yang telah aku huni selama seminggu ini, benar-benar telah menjadi saksi bisu kesedihan ku ketika mendengar bahwa ia pergi dari dunia ini karena perbuatan keji ku saat mabuk malam itu.

"Naruto meninggal karena keguguran." Ucap Tsunade, dokter yang merawatnya saat ia diujung kematian.

"Apa? Naruto meninggal karena keguguran? Itu tidak mungkin terjadi, bagaimana bisa Naruto keguguran. Naruto kan laki-laki, Apakah mungkin ia benar-benar bisa hamil? Kami-sama, aku telah berdosa kepada Minato dan Kushina. Naruto kenapa nasibmu begitu malang?" ucap Uchiha Mikoto, ibuku, sambil menangis histeris.

Tangisan histeris mereka bagaikan sayatan tajam yang melukai relung hatiku dan juga seluruh badanku. Terekam kembali kejadian dimana saat aku menodainya atau bisa dibilang aku telah memperkosanya dengan keji disaat kesadaran ku telah hilang karena alkohol pada malam itu. Aku bersumpah bahwa aku akan bertanggung jawab atas kematiannya, Naruto, seseorang yang rela mengorbankan apapun demi orang yang selama ini ia cintai sepenuh hati dan jiwa raganya yaitu aku, Uchiha Sasuke,orang yang sebenarnya tidak pantas dan layak untuk ia cintai.

Jarum infus yang terpasang di tangan telah aku lepaskan, tubuhku terasa sudah kebal dengan rasa sakit sekarang. Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur dan pergi meninggalkan kamar perawatan menuju lantai teratas rumah sakit. Keadaan fisik yang melemah tak akan jadi penghalang bagiku untuk meneruskan niatku untuk menyusulnya ke alam baka. Langkah demi langkah ku telusuri jalan dan tangga rumah sakit, setelah penuh perjuangan menaiki tangga rumah sakit, akhirnya aku sampai ke atap. Aku mendekati tepi tembok penghalang dan menaikinya. Setelah itu aku berdiri sambil memandang ke bawah. Seluruh tubuhku terasa gemetar dan kepala ku tiba-tiba pusing melihat betapa tingginya aku sekarang berada, jika aku jatuh dari ketinggian ini pasti aku akan segera mati, bukan?

Buliran air mata jatuh perlahan membasahi kedua belah pipiku, rasa sakit teramat dalam di hatiku karena penyesalan yang ku rasakan selama ini. Aku menyesal telah menyia-nyiakan naruto. Aku mengumpulkan keberanian dan keyakinan untuk menjatuhkan diri dari gedung. Hatiku telah mantap untuk bunuh diri, ku pejamkan mata, kemudian melangkahkan kaki ku melewati tepi dinding atap rumah sakit dan menjatuhkan diri. Aku telah pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan namun yang ku inginkan adalah menebus semua dosaku kepada naruto dan memberikan hatiku untuknya. Tiba-tiba rasa sakit teramat di tubuh menghampiriku dan seketika dunia pun terasa gelap.

**Real POV**

Tubuh Sasuke yang bersimbah darah tergeletak di atas tanah, semua orang yang berada dirumah sakit khususnya paramedis segera menghampirinya. Shizune yang berada dilokasi langsung memeriksa tanda vital kehidupan pada Sasuke namun sasuke telah tewas seketika. Tubuh sasuke yang tidak bernyawa dievakuasi ke kamar mayat dengan segera untuk diotopsi. Tsunade yang menerima kabar tentang kematian sasuke dari shizune cukup syok sekali. Pada saat itu kebetulan sekali Mikoto, Fugaku dan Itachi tidak menemani sasuke dirumah sakit. Tsunade tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk mengabarkan hal ini.

"Kenapa anak itu begitu bodoh? Mengapa ia harus melakukan hal ini? Shizune, bagaimana caranya aku mengabarkan tentang kematian sasuke kepada mikoto dan fugaku? Belum hampir seminggu kematian naruto, sekarang sasuke juga mengalami hal ini." Ucap Tsunade tanpa ia sadari air matanya mengalir.

"Dokter, jika dokter tidak sanggup untuk mengabarkan tentang kematian sasuke. Saya siap untuk memberitahukan keluarganya." Balas Shizune.

Tsunade hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya, ia benar-benar tidak dapat berpikir apa pun sekarang. Tsunade pergi menuju kamar mayat rumah sakit, tempat dimana sasuke berada sekarang. Tsunade melihat sasuke yang terluka dan ia pun berkata,

"Hei, anak bodoh, sasuke, kenapa kau melakukan perbuatan bodoh ini? Kau telah menyia-nyiakan perjuangan naruto yang telah menolongmu untuk terus hidup. Naruto menginginkan kau hidup, sasuke. Mengapa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan keluargamu, ibumu, ayahmu dan saudaramu yang menyayangimu?" ucap Tsunade sambil menahan airmatanya dan menyentuh dengan lembut rambut Sasuke.

Dilain pihak, Shizune sedang berusaha menghubungi keluarga Uchiha. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, akhirnya keluarga Uchiha bisa dihubungi. Kebetulan yang mengangkat telepon adalah Itachi.

"Hallo, apa benar ini kediaman keluarga Uchiha? Saya dokter Shizune dari Konoha International Hospital." Ucap Shizune

"Iya, benar ini kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Saya Itachi, ada apa ya dokter Shizune?" Tanya Itachi

"Bolehkah saya berbicara dengan Tuan Fugaku atau Nyonya Mikoto? Ada hal penting yang perlu saya sampaikan kepada mereka, Tuan Itachi." Jawab shizune dengan nada yang serius

"Oh, kalau boleh saya tahu hal penting apa yang akan disampaikan kepada kedua orang tua saya, dokter Shizune? Apa ini mengenai adik saya, Sasuke? Apa ia telah sadar, dokter?" tanya Itachi.

"Itachi, aku berharap kau bisa kuat dan tabah mendengar berita yang akan aku katakan ini, Kami mohon maaf tidak bisa menjaga Sasuke dengan baik, Sasuke telah meninggal dunia karena bunuh diri dengan cara melompat dari gedung rumah sakit. Aku berharap kau bisa tabah dan ikhlas mendengar berita ini. Oleh karena itu, aku ingin mengabarkannya kepada kedua orang tua mu sekarang, apa mereka ada?" jawab Shizune.

"Tunggu sebentar, tadi dokter bilang adikku telah meninggal dunia? Apakah itu benar, dokter?" jawab Itachi tidak percaya.

"Iya, Itachi. Bisakah aku mengabarkannya langsung kepada kedua orang tuamu sekarang?" ucap Shizune.

"Tidak perlu, dokter. Biar aku saja yang mengatakannya kepada okaa-san dan otou-san." Balas Itachi

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Itachi. Aku turut berbelasungkawa atas meninggalnya sasuke dan aku berharap kau bisa tabah dan ikhlas melepaskan kepergian sasuke untuk selamanya dan aku mohon untuk kalian sekeluarga bisa segera datang untuk melihat sasuke." Ucap Shizune

Setelah percakapan telepon Itachi dengan shizune, tiba-tiba Itachi merasa lemas diseluruh tubuhnya, pikirannya blank, hatinya pun mengatakan bahwa ia tidak percaya dengan kabar meninggalnya sasuke. Itachi terduduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya, airmatanya tak bisa terbendung lagi, adiknya yang paling ia sayang telah tiada.

"Mengapa ini semua terjadi? Tidak cukupkah naruto saja yang meninggal dan sekarang mengapa sasukepun harus meninggalkan kami, kami-sama?" Ucap Itachi lirih

Itachi kembali menegakkan tubuhnya kembali dan ia berpikir bahwa bukan saatnya dia bersedih kali ini. Itachi harus kuat karena hanya dirinyalah sekarang yang akan menjadi penopang bagi kedua orang tuanya yang masih bersedih atas meninggalnya naruto terutama ibunya, Mikoto. Itachi tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kondisi kedua orang tuanya jika menerima kabar tentang kematian Sasuke. Dengan langkah yang begitu berat, Itachi menghampiri kedua orang tuanya yang sedang beristirahat dikamarnya. Itachi mengetuk pintu kamar dan kemudian masuk, dengan raut wajah yang berusaha untuk tegar, Itachi mengatakan berita kematian sasuke kepada kedua orangtuanya.

"Otou-san, Okaa-san, aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu kepada kalian bahwa Sasuke telah…" ucap Itachi namun ia tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kenapa dengan Sasuke, Itachi?" tanya Fugaku.

"Apa Sasuke telah sadar?" tanya mikoto

"Gomenasai, Otou-san, Okaa-san, Sasuke telah meninggal karena ia bunuh diri." Jawab Itachi dengan suara yang lirih dan menahan airmata.

"Apa yang kau bilang, Itachi? Otou-san tidak salah dengarkan?" Tanya Fugaku tidak percaya.

"Itachi, jangan berkata yang bukan-bukan tentang kondisi sasuke!" ucap Mikoto histeris.

"Gomenasai, Otou-san, Okaa-san tadi pihak rumah sakit yang telah menghubungiku dan berita tentang meninggalnya Sasuke itu benar." Ucap Itachi

"Ini tidak mungkin! Ini tidak mungkin! Sasuke anakku, Sasuke anakku tidak mungkin meninggal!" ucap Mikoto menjerit histeris sambil menangis dan kemudian ia pingsan.

"Mikoto, Mikoto sadarlah! Itachi, segera hubungi rumah sakit untuk mengirimkan segera ambulans." ucap Fugaku.

"Baik, Otou-san." Balas Itachi

Setelah kejadian tersebut, Mikoto dibawa ke rumah sakit dan dirawat. Sedangkan fugaku dan itachi pergi ke kamar mayat untuk melihat jenazah Sasuke. Kehidupan keluarga Uchiha benar-benar telah dirundung duka yang mendalam. Setelah Mikoto sadar dan lebih tenang, ia baru sempat melihat anaknya, Sasuke. Kemudian selang satu hari prosesi pemakaman Sasuke pun berlangsung dengan penuh rasa duka yang mendalam bagi semua orang yang mengenalnya dan Sasuke dimakamkan tepat disamping makam naruto.

~0~

Kehidupan setelah kematian menghampiri Sasuke, Sasuke mulai membuka matanya dan yang dapat ia lihat hanyalah cahaya putih yang begitu menyilaukan. Tiba-tiba ada suara entah berasal dari mana menuntunnya pergi ke sebuah jembatan kehidupan diantara surga dan neraka. Jembatan tersebut merupakan pintu gerbang reinkarnasi setiap umat manusia yang ditujukan bagi manusia yang telah meninggal dunia masih merasakan sebuah penyesalan dikehidupan lampaunya. Jembatan tersebut merupakan sebuah kesempatan bagi setiap umat manusia ataupun roh untuk merubah nasib dan takdirnya dimasa lampau menjadi lebih baik lagi.

"Sasuke, kehidupanmu didunia telah usai sekarang. Aku akan memberikan pilihan kepadamu yaitu memilih untuk tidak dilahirkan kembali dengan konsekuensi kau akan tinggal disurga atau neraka atau pilihan terakhir bereinkarnasi kembali memperbaiki segala kesalahanmu dimasa lalu. Bagaimana apa pilihan mu?" Kata sebuah sinar yang begitu terang kepada Sasuke yang sekarang telah menjadi sebuah roh.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu keberadaan naruto sekarang. Dimana sekarang naruto berada? Pilihanku adalah naruto." Jawab Sasuke.

"Naruto, maksudmu uzumaki naruto?" Kata sinar tersebut yang ternyata adalah perwujudan dari Kami-sama.

"Iya, uzumaki naruto. Dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya sasuke kembali

"Apa kau sangat ingin bertemu dengan naruto?" Kami-sama malah balik bertanya kepada Sasuke.

"Iya, aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Cepat pertemukan ku dengan naruto!" Ucap Sasuke tidak sabar.

"Sasuke, sikap angkuh mu tidak berubah. Kau tahu sedang berbicara dengan siapa? Aku adalah kami-sama. Pencipta mu dan yang memberikanmu kehidupan! Jika kau ingin meminta sesuatu dari ku, memohon lah! Keangkuhanmu tidak berpengaruh terhadap ku. Aku lah yang menentukan nasib mu sekarang!" Kata Kami-sama dengan penuh kemarahan namun dengan nada yang begitu tenang.

"Aku mohon pertemukan kembali aku dengan naruto. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, aku memohon kepadamu, kami-sama." Ucap Sasuke sambil berlutut menghadap Kami-sama

"Sayang sekali Sasuke, Naruto telah bereinkarnasi kembali ke dunia. Aku tidak bisa mempertemukan kalian kembali dan kau tahu permohonan terakhir Naruto kepada ku saat bereinkarnasi yaitu putuskanlah jodohnya dengan mu. Naruto berharap tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan mu lagi dikehidupan yang akan datang." Balas Kami-sama.

"Naruto tidak ingin bertemu kembali dengan ku? Kami-sama, berikanlah aku kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan naruto, aku ingin memperbaiki segala kesalahanku kepadanya dan ada sesuatu yang ingin aku berikan kepada naruto. Kami-sama, tolonglah aku! Berikanlah aku kesempatan!" Ucap Sasuke memohon dengan merendahkan segala harkat dan martabat yang selama ini ia junjung setinggi langit.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberikan mu kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan naruto kembali. Aku akan memberikan tiga kesempatan reinkarnasi kepadamu untuk bertemu dengan naruto kembali yang berarti kau memiliki tiga kesempatan kehidupan untuk bertemu dengannya. Selain itu Sasuke, aku akan memberitahukan mu bahwa Naruto telah ditakdirkan untuk bersatu dengan orang lain dikehidupannya selanjutnya. Tiga kesempatan kehidupan yang aku berikan kepada mu akan terasa sulit sekali karena hal ini. Dalam tiga kehidupan yang aku berikan kepadamu, jika kau ingin bertemu dengan naruto kembali kau harus lebih dulu bertemu dengan naruto. Jangan sampai naruto bertemu dengan jodohnya lebih dulu! Jika jodohnyalah duluan yang bertemu dengan naruto maka kau tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan naruto dikehidupan tersebut. Apa kau mengerti?" Ucap Kami-sama

"Tiga kesempatan ini tidak akan pernah aku sia-siakan, aku akan berusaha untuk menemukan naruto. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan naruto menjadi milik orang lain." Balas Sasuke dengan nada penuh percaya diri dan sedikit cemburu ketika mengetahui bahwa naruto telah ditakdirkan bersama orang lain.

"Percaya dirimu sangat tinggi sekali Sasuke namun aku hanya bisa mengatakan semoga kau berhasil menemukan naruto. Oh aku lupa memberitahukan mu tentang hal penting ini, tiga kehidupan yang aku berikan merupakan kesempatan terakhirmu untuk bisa bertemu dengan naruto. Jika kau gagal menemukan naruto di ketiga kehidupan tersebut berarti jodohmu dengan naruto benar-benar telah putus selamanya dan jika kau berhasil bertemu dengan naruto, kalian akan benar-benar ditakdirkan menjadi soulmate selamanya." Ucap Kami-sama

"Terima kasih, Kami-sama. Aku akan selalu mengingat apa yang kau katakan." Balas Sasuke

"Kalau begitu sekarang saatnya kau melewati jembatan kehidupan ini dan sebelumnya kau harus meminum air suci ini sehingga kau dapat melupakan kehidupanmu dimasa lalu sehingga kehidupanmu yang baru akan berjalan lebih baik." Perintah Kami-sama.

"Air suci untuk melupakan kehidupan ku dimasa lalu, apakah ingatanku tentang naruto juga akan hilang?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kau benar, kesempatan pertama kehidupanmu kau harus meneguk air suci ini semuanya!" Jawab Kami-sama

"Jika aku meminum air suci ini bagaimana bisa aku menemukan naruto jika aku akan melupakannya?" Tanya Sasuke marah

"Itu sudah konsekuensi dari permintaanmu, Sasuke! Biarlah takdir yang akan mempertemukan kalian. Untuk kesempatan kedua kehidupanmu kau hanya meneguk setengah cangkir air suci ini sehingga kau bisa mengingat setengah ingatanmu dimasa lalu dan kesempatan terakhir kau tidak perlu meneguk air suci ini lagi dan itu berarti semua ingatan mu dimasa lalu akan kau ingat selalu." Jawab Kami-sama

"Ini benar-benar tidak adil, Kami-sama." Ucap Sasuke kesal karena ketidakadilan yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Kami-sama pun menjelaskan lebih rinci dengan berkata, "Sasuke kau terlalu tamak, seharusnya kau bersyukur telah ku berikan kesempatan yang langka ini! Aku sudah berbaik hati kepadamu namun kebaikanku pun ada batasnya Sasuke. Jika kau tidak senang dengan keputusanku, kau bisa membatalkannya sebelum terlambat."

"Baiklah, aku akan menuruti perkataanmu, Kami-sama." Ucap Sasuke lalu meminum air suci kemudian Sasuke pun berjalan menyusuri jembatan kehidupan dan diujung perjalanannya cahaya putih menarik tubuhnya dengan cepat dan kesempatan kehidupan pertama sasuke yang baru pun dimulai untuk menemukan naruto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hallo, semuanya akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuat sequele Give Me Your Heart… maaf ya kalau ceritanya masih terlalu pendek. Lain kali akan lebih panjang untuk next chapternya dan sepertinya bakal ngambil genre fantasy banget ya tentang reinkarnasi sasuke dan naruto. (Makasih loh yang sudah ngasih ide-ide, aku gak bisa nyebutin namanya soalnya lupa tapi yang merasa kasih ide ke aku… aku mengucapkan terima kasih banyak)

Lembaran baru kehidupan sasuke dan naruto bakal dimulai, hehehe… maaf banget loh aku gak bisa balas semua review readers yang sudah berbaik hati baca fanfic aku yang Give Me Your Heart…

Oh, ya kalian sudah baca kan… gimana2 haruskah aku lanjutin sequel Give Me Your Heartnya? Kalau gak dilanjutin kebangetan banget ya ceritanya gantung ? [Minta digorok lehernya kayanya nih author (,)"]

Oh ya aku minta saran nih ya… kan sudah baca kalau naruto bakalan punya jodoh lain nih dikehidupannya yang akan datang kira-kira siapa tokoh atau karakter yang cocok buat jadi rivalnya Sasuke-kun buat memperebutkan naruto nanti nih? Aku masih binggung diantara Sai/Gaara/Kyubi/Itachi/dll? tolong sarannya ya ^_^v

Dan karena begitu banyak permintaan untuk plot cerita dari sisi pandang naruto maka aku akan buat chapter selanjutnya tentang Naruto POV dengan setting cerita ketika naruto masih hidup sampai setelah meninggal. Sebenarnya mau dijadiin satu sama chapter ini tapi bingung naruh plot ceritanya dibagian mana jadi diputuskan next chapter special story from naruto ya… jadi belum nyambung nih ke chapter reinkarnasi kehidupan pertama… gak apa-apakan ya? (tapi kalau ada yang gak setuju voting aja ya mau ceritanya lanjut atau special bonus naruto POV?)

Bye, terima kasih semua dan ditunggu juga review/saran/kritik bahkan flame tapi yang membangun hati saya ya (^_^)v


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo, readers ku yang paling baik semuanya ^_^v

Terima kasih loh sudah banyak yang membaca dan review tapi please, don't be silent reader! Berikan aku review dong, masih dibuka loh voting pemilihan calon jodohnya naruto di next chapter! Ayo dong kasih aku saran siapa jodohnya biar cepat-cepat aku buat ini lanjutan fanficnya (^_^)v

Sebagai pengobat rinduku kepada semua readers yang paling paling paling baik karena telah mereview dan follow fanfic aku, maka aku bakalan jawab semua reviewnya ya yang sudah masuk ke inbox review My Heart I Give To You & Give Me Your Heart. Huhu, pasti bakalan panjang nih satu halaman cuman buat jawab review, tapi gak apa-apa kan buat readers ku yang paling paling paling baik (^_^)b

Mulai membalas review readers yang paling paling paling baik (^_^)b :

GerhardGemi : Makasih ya sudah baca review fanfic aku… hehe menarik ya fanfic ku ini (^_^")7 , pasti dong lanjut… terus stay di fanfic My Heart I Give To You ya!

Dee chan – tik : Makasih ya sudah baca & review fanfic aku… fanfic aku seru, bersyukur ternyata masih bisa membuat fanfic yang seru padahal agak pesimis sedikit soalnya takut jauh dari harapan. Sippo, aku tampung ya… 1 vote for Shikamaru ^_^b

989seohye : Makasih ya sudah baca & review fanfic aku… Sippo pasti lanjut (^_^)/

Yuan : Makasih ya sudah baca & review fanfic aku… Hehehe, tau saja nih saya baru nongol2 di sekarang-sekarang ini. Soalnya lagi gak sibuk makanya hobi nulis jadi tersalurkan kembali deh. Kasihan juga nih acc sasunaru's anatomy gak di operasionalkan kembali sudah lumutan waktu aku mampir. Sippo, aku tampung ya 2 vote for Shikamaru ^_^b

Armelle Aquamar Eira : Makasih ya sudah baca & review fanfic aku… Sippo aku tampung ya 1 vote for Neji. Gak apa-apa kok kasih saran, kritik bahkan flame yang aneh-aneh ke aku… santai saja sama aku ^_^v… Maaf ya naruto memang sengaja aku buat untuk tidak bersatu sama si sasuke-kun dan belum kepikiran untuk buat M-preg lagi tapi mungkin kedepan siapa tahu muncul ide untuk diselipkan m-preg di fanfic ini (^_^)

Yuki amano : Makasih ya sudah baca & review fanfic aku… iya sequelenya baru muncul sekarang, maaf ya sudah buat kamu nangis pas baca Give Me Your Heart. Saya juga nangis waktu buat tuh fanfic, sasuke memang kejam sama naruto (T_T). gak sabar mau lihat sasu menyakiti naruto lagi? Stay tune aja ya terus di My Heart I Give To You, mungkin nih ya sedikit hint hehe keduanya akan saling menyakiti satu sama lain makin hurt & angst deh jadinya \(^0^)/ *evil laugh

Nitya-chan : Makasih ya sudah baca & review fanfic aku… tetap stay ya baca fanfic ku yang satu ini, sekali lagi makasih udah ditungguin buat update chapter selanjutnya (^_^)

Sivanya Anggarada : Makasih ya sudah baca & review fanfic aku… salam kenal juga (^_^)v, jadi maunya siapa ya itachi atau kyuubi ya? Aku bingung nampung votenya, hehehe. Hint lagi nih, setiap kehidupan yang bakal dijalanin nanti nih di next-next chapter gak ada kaitannya lagi sama kehidupan yang di Give Me Your Heart. Bisa jadi semua character bakalan reinkarnasi juga (^_^)

Michelia alba : Makasih ya sudah baca & review fanfic aku… hehehe, diusahakan gak akan lama update tergantung situasi dan kondisi kehidupan nyata aku ya (^_^)… semoga gak kena virus writer block juga, hihi…

ryanfujoshiSN : Makasih ya sudah baca & review fanfic aku…ya jodoh naru untuk sementara waktu bukan sasuke-kun… Aku tampung ya 1 vote for Gaara, bakal dipertimbangkan akan membuar sasuke lebih dan memang harus berjuang lebih keras buat dapatin naruto.

Spesial thanks to all readers in Give Me Your Heart : M4yura, CaLL me rEd-Ew, X-tee, K' Moo-chan, K' gHee, Maa-chan-tik, runaway-dobe, Varanoia-Trinity-, naruchu-chan, juju-sensei, shi-4-shi-4, the3LittleRedRidingHood, kagurafuuko dan Aria-TheMosquitoRepellent, Kristi Tamagochi, antichthon, Sumeragi Varan, , Little amber wolf, dafuq-is-this, Arialieur, Naruto, Sasarai Hiragi, uzumaki uchiha gitu, yUmi-zAoLdyEcK, Mini naru c.h.a.n, Red Ocean, Ryuujin Shinkami Ashura, Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer, uzumaki-uchiha-inuzuka g login, Hikari Rio, Chiaki Megumi G Login, This's still Rin, Lady Camille, Yoshizawa Sayuri, charlottecauchemar, PardusPowerawr, dewi-chan, kune-kune, Sana Uchimaki, Light of Leviathan, IchIgow LuPHieR, aokuro, aki, natacchi, jihee46, lovelylawliet, Rotten ApplePine, Guest, my ryuzuki, Na chan, rahmat, chacha, juju yokizawa, Uchimaki Konoichi, Uchiha Naruto-chan, Hana-Chan, Sky pea-chan, Aoirhue Kazune, fuad Khatami, deleted account – nn, ori tsuki, Aguns, Unnamed, Yashina Uzumaki, Nana Mika, Ri-chan, narusaku, Ika chan imut,Neterya imel, , Ulfah, nasusay, minato, vidya, arissha arihyoshi. (….Maaf tidak bisa membalas satu per satu review kalian ya (^_^)v….)

**~My Heart I Give To You~**

**Chapter II**

Summary : Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat begitu pula apa yang sekarang dirasakan oleh Sasuke setelah kepergian naruto. Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menebus segala dosanya dan bisa kembali bertemu dengan naruto? Sequele of Give Me Your Heart

Pairing : Sasuke x Naruto x ?

Genre : Romance/Drama/Angst/Hurt & Comfort

Rating : T (Untuk sementara waktu dan tidak menutup kemungkinan bakalan berubah nanti )

Disclaimer : Sampai kapanpun Naruto bukan punya saya ( T_T) Mau sembah sujud ke Masashi Kishimoto juga kagak bakalan dikasih.

Note : sebelum membaca fanfic My Heart I Give To You ada baiknya untuk membaca fanfic Give Me Your Heart soalnya fanfic ini sequele Give Me Your Heart jadi ceritanya masih nyambung dan supaya para readers bisa enak baca alur ceritanya juga nanti. Kalau kalian gak berminat untuk membaca so don't read this fanfic, okay!

I hope you will enjoy this story...

**~My Heart I Give To You~**

**Chapter II**

**Special bonus Naruto story**

**Setting : Naruto Live**

**Naruto POV**

Sejak kejadian itu (pemerkosaan yang dilakukan Sasuke), aku tidak bisa merasakan ketenangan dalam hidupku. Bayang-bayang kejadian pada malam itu terus saja menghantuiku, walaupun perasaanku padanya tidak akan pernah berubah namun perasaan takut kepada Sasuke lah yang kian hari kian menjadi-jadi ku rasakan. Aku belum pernah melihat Sasuke seperti itu, berperangai bagaikan seseorang yang telah kerasukan makhluk halus ataupun monster buas. Sasuke bukanlah orang yang seperti itu sejak aku mengenalnya dari kecil, memang terkadang ia kasar dan selalu bersikap dingin kepada ku namun ia tak mungkin akan melakukan hal keji tersebut kepada ku. Aku tidak berani untuk bertemu dengannya, aku trauma sekali dengan kejadian itu, setiap kali aku mendengar suara Sasuke bahkan deritan langkah kaki Sasuke yang beradu dengan lantai rumah sudah membuatku sangat ketakutan.

Aku selalu mengunci diri di kamar, hal itu kulakukan hanya untuk menghindar dari sasuke dan sebagai pelipur lara serta kesedihanku, aku hanya bisa melakukan suatu pekerjaan yang sedikit bisa menghilangkan sejenak tentang kejadian tidak menyenangkan malam itu yaitu merajut. Merajut memang bisa dikatakan pekerjaan yang selalu dikerjakuan oleh wanita namun aku sangat suka merajut karena selain melatih gerak tangan tapi juga melatih konsentrasiku. Dengan memusatkan konsentrasi, aku tidak memikirkan tentang apapun termasuk sasuke.

Setiap pulang sekolah aku selalu mampir ke toko perlengkapan menjahit untuk membeli benang wol warna-warni, kali ini mataku tertuju pada benang warna biru dan merah. Tiba-tiba yang terlintas diotakku adalah sebuah syal dan sasuke. Sebentar lagi akan musim dingin dan aku ingin membuatkan sebuah syal untuk sasuke. Syal berwarna biru dengan gambar tomat kesukaannya. Aku mengambil benang wol biru dan merah itu dan membelinya. Setelah pergi ke toko perlengkapan menjahit, aku memutuskan untuk segera pulang sebelum sasuke pulang. Aku mendengar bahwa hari ini sasuke tidak akan pulang cepat ke rumah karena ada rapat OSIS disekolah.

Sesampainya dirumah, aku langsung pergi ke kamarku dan memulai untuk merajut syal buat sasuke. Aku melakukannya dengan sangat teliti sekali supaya tidak ada satupun rajutan yang salah. Ketika aku sedang merajut entah kenapa pandanganku mengabur dikit demi sedikit dan kepalaku terasa sakit sekali. Aku memutuskan untuk menyudahi merajut syal yang masih setengah jadi itu, lalu aku mencoba mencari-cari obat penghilang rasa sakit kepala di laci meja. Akhirnya setelah mencari beberapa saat, aku menemukannya. Kemudian aku mengambil air putih untuk minum obat, ketika aku memasukkan obat penghilang rasa sakit kepala ke dalam mulut ku tiba-tiba aku merasa mual dan ingin muntah. Dengan segera aku lari ke kamar mandi untuk mengeluarkan muntahanku tersebut namun tidak ada apapun yang keluar dari mulutku hanya air saja. Sepertinya maag ku kambuh lagi, aku harus segera makan untuk menghilangkan rasa maag ku.

Dengan hati-hati sekali aku keluar dari kamar menuju dapur untuk memasak ramen. Akupun memasak ramen miso kesukaanku tapi ketika ramen tersebut matang nafsu makan yang biasa saat aku melihat ramen tiba-tiba hilang. Ramen terlihat begitu tidak mengguggah seleraku, dengan perasaan yang malas-malasan akhirnya aku membawa ramen tersebut ke dalam kamar. Ketika aku hendak pergi ke kamar tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara Sasuke yang baru saja pulang.

"Tadaima, Okaa-san." Ucap Sasuke.

"Okaeri, Sasuke." Balas Mikoto Obaa-chan.

Tanpa menghiraukan panasnya kuah ramen yang baru ku masak tadi, akupun segera berlari menuju kamarku dan kemudian mengunci pintu kamarku rapat-rapat. Deruh napas ku yang cepat membuat serangan panikpun menghampiriku. Sasuke telah pulang dan itu membuatku merasa ketakutan kembali. Akupun hanya bisa berdiam diri sambil menyender di pintu kamar dengan semangkuk ramen yang telah mengembang masih terpegang ditanganku, aku berusaha untuk tidak membuat suara apapun yang bisa terdengar oleh sasuke. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya akupun bisa menenangkan diri. Aku sudah tidak bernafsu lagi untuk makan ataupun mengerjakan sesuatu. Aku hanya memandang kosong dalam kegelapan malam.

Keesokan harinya, seperti biasa akupun sekolah dengan ditemani oleh sahabat-sahabat terbaikku yaitu gaara dan kiba. Aku tahu sekali ekspresi wajah mereka yang selama ini sangat mengkhawatirkan ku namun kali ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa menjadi sahabat mereka yaitu uzumaki naruto yang ceria lagi seperti dulu. Aku sekarang lebih memilih untuk diam dan menghindar dari keramaian, aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktu melihat bunga sakura yang bermekaran di pelataran kebun belakang sekolah. Tidak jarang airmata ini menetes membasahi pipiku saat aku berada disana ketika memikirkan nasib ku yang begitu menyedihkan. Ditempat ini dulu aku pernah memergoki sasuke sedang berpacaran dengan sakura dan mereka sedang berciuman. Ketika mengingat kejadian itu lagi, aku merasa hatiku benar-benar telah remuk. Sudah tidak ada lagi kesempatan baginya untuk mendapatkan cintanya Sasuke.

Seberapapun brengseknya sasuke, kenapa aku tidak bisa membencinya? Kenapa perasaan ini tidak hilang? Aku juga ingin hidup tenang dan bahagia walaupun hanya sedikit saja. Jika aku bisa memilih lebih baik aku mati seperti yang dikatakan sasuke dulu. Jika aku mati mungkin aku tidak akan pernah merasakan kepedihan yang teramat sangat ini.

Aku kembali menyelesaikan rajutan syal ku untuk sasuke, kali ini adalah yang terakhir yang dapat aku lakukan untuk mencintainya. Aku lelah dan aku ingin move on dari sasuke. Mengerjakan rajutan syal ini sampai selesai dan kisah cinta ku kepada sasuke akan benar-benar telah hilang selamanya. Rajutan syal yang kukerjakan akhirnya selesai juga. Ku ambil kertas kado berwarna biru untuk membungkus syal ini dan tidak lupa rajutan yang telah tertumpuk banya dikamarku akan aku berikan juga kepada Mikoto Obaa-chan, Fugaku Ojii-san dan Itachi nii-san. Selesai membungkus semua hasil rajutanku dengan kertas kado, aku memutuskan untuk memberikannya kepada mereka semua termasuk sasuke. Memberikan syal ini kepadanya, tidak, lebih baik aku hanya meletakkannya saja didepan kamarnya. Aku bertanya-tanya didalam hatiku, apakah aku sanggup untuk bertemu dengan sasuke menyerahkan syal ini?

Langkah kaki yang terasa berat melangkah dikit demi sedikit menuju tempat yang paling aku takuti di dunia yaitu kamar sasuke, kamar dimana sasuke telah melakukan hal keji itu kepadaku. Aku memegang knok pintu kamar sasuke secara perlahan dengan tangan yang gemetaran ku buka pintu tersebut. Aku masih berada didepan pintu, tidak berani untuk melangkah masuk ke dalam. Beberapa menit terlewati olehku yang hanya berdiri berdiam diri, Sasuke berada didalam kamar sedang tertidur pulas. Aku memberanikan diri meletakkan bingkisan yang berisi syal tersebut diatas meja belajar sasuke dengan hati-hati. Aku melirik sedikit kearah sasuke dan tanpa ku sadari aku berkata dengan suara yang lirih dan berbisik, "Sasuke, aku merindukanmu."

Entah sasuke mendengar atau tidak, ia menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit namun sepertinya ia masih tertidur. Akupun berjalan pelan meninggalkan kamar sasuke. Hari ini aku tidak bisa tidur, aku memutuskan untuk membereskan kamar ku hingga bersih dan tanpa ku sadari pagi pun hampir menjelang. Aku mutuskan untuk membuatkan sarapan pagi ini untuk Mikoto Obaa-chan, Fugaku Ojii-san, Itachi nii-san dan sasuke. Memasak begitu banyak makanan kesukaan mereka membuatku merasa sangat bahagia. Setelah masakan siap terhidang di meja makan, aku siap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah. Hari ini aku akan membantu teman-teman menyiapkan keperluan peringatan ulang tahun sekolah. Mikoto Obaa-chan bangun terlebih dulu dan bermaksud untuk memasak namun ia sangat terkejut ketika melihat makanan sudah siap tersaji.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Mikoto Obaa-chan." Sapa ku dengan penuh keriangan.

"Ohayou, Naruto. Ini sarapan begitu banyak kau yang memasaknya?" tanya Mikoto Obaa-chan.

"Iya, aku yang memasaknya, Mikoto Obaa-chan." Jawab ku

"Ada apa ini tumben sekali kau memasak makanan sebanyak ini?" tanya Mikoto Obaa-chan

"Aku lagi mood masak aja, Obaa-chan." Jawab ku singkat.

"Oh begitu… terima kasih ya anakku yang paling baik hati, naruto." Ucap Mikoto Obaa-chan

"Sama-sama, Obaa-chan." Balas ku tersenyum

"Naruto, kau memberikan hadiah rajutan lagi ya untuk Obaa-chan dan Ojii-san?" tanya Mikoto Obaa-chan.

"Iya, Obaa-chan. Habisnya rajutanku sudah menumpuk dikamar, jadi aku memberikannya untuk Obaa-chan, Ojii-san, Itachi niisan dan Sasuke juga." Jawab ku

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Naruto." Ucap Mikoto Obaa-chan

"Douitashimashite, Mikoto Obaa-chan. Obaa-chan, gomen aku tidak bisa ikut sarapan pagi ini karena pagi ini aku harus segera ke sekolah membantu persiapan acara ulang tahun sekolah. Maaf sekali ya Obaa-chan, aku buru-buru takut terlambat. Salam sama semuanya ya Obaa-chan! Aku pergi dulu ya, selamat tinggal Obaa-chan." Balas ku tersenyum sambil melambaikan kedua tangan ku.

"Iya, hati-hati ya Naruto!" ucap Mikoto Obaa-chan

Ketika mendengar ucapan perhatian yang diberikan oleh Mikoto Obaa-chan tadi walaupun terdengar seperti biasa saja namun aku bisa merasa sesuatu yang berbeda hari ini, perhatian obaa-chan membuatku ingin memeluknya sambil membalas ucapannya dengan berkata, "Obaa-chan, arigatou gozaimasu."

Mikoto Obaa-chan membalas pelukanku dan tersenyum, ia mengantarku sampai pintu depan rumah. Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang baru bagi ku, aku memutuskan untuk move on dan kembali menjadi naruto yang ceria lagi tanpa ada baying-bayang sasuke.

~0~

Pekerjaan persiapan ulang tahun sekolah sangat sibuk sekali, pagi-pagi saja sudah banyak anak-anak yang datang. Aku walaupun berniat untuk move on tapi masih harus bersikap hati-hati, jangan sampai bertatap muka dengan sasuke. Untung sekali aku tidak sekelompok dengan sasuke. Aku membawa satu box alat-alat dekorasi menuju panggung, betapa kurang beruntungnya aku hari ini ternyata didekat panggung sudah ada sakura dengan sasuke yang sedang bermesraan. Aku hanya bisa terdiam dan mencoba menjauh mencari jalan supaya tidak berpapasan dengan mereka tapi saat aku ingin berjalan, tiba-tiba ada suara dari atas yang berkata, "Awas… baloknya jatuh!".

Aku pun melihat balok-balok berjatuhan dari atas dan balok-balok tersebut tepat diatas Sasuke dan Sakura, tanpa pikir panjang aku berlari sekuat tenaga untuk mendorong Sasuke dan Sakura menjauh dari jatuhan balok-balok tersebut. Namun akhirnya aku lah yang tertimpa balok-balok tersebut, rasa sakit kurasakan diseluruh tubuhku dan darahpun mengalir banyak dari tubuh ku. Samar-samar aku melihat kerumunan orang yang mencoba memindahkan balok-balok tersebut dari tubuhku. Suara mereka sayup-sayup terdengar olehku, kesadaranku mulai menghilang perlahan namun aku mendengar suara yang sangat ku kenal yaitu suara Sasuke.

"Panggil ambulans!" teriak Sasuke kemudian aku bisa sedikit merasakan bahwa ia telah merangkul tubuhku

"Dobe… Dobe… Naruto… Naruto… bukalah matamu… Naruto!" kata Sasuke panik dan ketakutan sambil menyentuh pipi ku

Aku pun membuka mata ku dan bola mata biruku menatap bola mata onyx milik sasuke kemudian aku berusaha dengan kuat untuk mengucapkan sesuatu yang selama ini ingin aku sampaikan kepada Sasuke, "Sass…suu…kee… Aishiteru… Syu... syukurlah kau selamat." Ucapku dengan penuh rasa syukur dan cinta, lalu buliran air mata membasahi pipiku. Hatiku benar-benar ikhlas jika aku harus pergi meninggalkan sasuke selamanya sekarang, impian sasuke telah terwujud, aku akan pergi menyusul kedua orang tuaku. Hanya perasaan damai yang tiba-tiba menghampiri seluruh tubuhku, aku pun tersenyum memandang wajah sasuke. Suaranya tidak lagi terdengar oleh ku dan akupun tidak sadarkan diri lagi selamanya.

~0~

**Setting : Naruto Died**

**Normal POV**

Sinar yang begitu terang dan hangat membangunkan naruto dari tidur panjangnya, sentuhan lembut jari jemari seseorang turut membangunkannya. Naruto membuka kedua matanya dan ia melihat kedua orang tuanya yaitu Minato dan Kushina sedang berada disampingnya.

"Naruto, bukalah matamu nak." Ucap Kushina dengan penuh sifat keibuan.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san, benarkah ini kalian?" tanya Naruto yang baru pertama kali melihat kedua orangtuanya secara langsung.

"Iya, Naruto. Aku adalah otou-san mu dan wanita cantik ini adalah okaa-san mu." jawab Minato.

Naruto tidak bisa membendung tangisan bahagianya karena ia telah bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya. Ia merasakan kebahagiaan yang tiada tara.

"Naruto, kami datang untuk menjemputmu nak. Ini sudah waktunya kau kembali bersama kami lagi." Ucap Kushina

"Kenapa kalian baru menjemputku sekarang, Okaa-san, Otou-san?" tanya Naruto.

"Karena inilah waktu yang tepat naruto. Maafkan kami meninggalkan mu seorang diri di dunia dan membuatmu menderita seperti ini." Jawab Kushina.

"Berarti aku sekarang sudah meninggal?" tanya Naruto

"Iya, Naruto. Kau harus segera menghadap Kami-sama." Jawab Minato.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san, berikan waktu kepada ku untuk berpamitan dengan seseorang. Bisakah kalian menungguku?" Ucap Naruto sambil memohon

"Siapakah orang itu, naruto?" tanya Minato.

"Sasuke, Otou-san. Bisakah aku berpamitan dengannya?" jawab Naruto

"Waktumu tidak banyak Naruto hanya 3 menit , setelah waktu yang ku berikan habis kau harus ikut dengan kami. Oleh karena itu, kau harus memanfaatkan dengan baik waktu yang sedikit ini untuk berpamitan dengannya. Apa kau mengerti?" ucap Minato

"Iya, Otou-san. Aku mengerti." Balas naruto

"Naruto, ikuti jalan setapak ini dan kau akan terhubung ke dalam alam bawah sadar sasuke karena hanya lewat jalan tersebut kau bisa berpamitan dengannya." Ucap Kushina.

Naruto pun menyusuri jalan setapak tersebut dan akhirnya ia tiba dialam bawah sadar sasuke, lebih tepatnya adalah mimpi sasuke. Naruto sekarang berada di dalam rumah kediaman uchiha dengan segera ia mencari-cari Sasuke. Naruto berpapasan dengan Mikoto, Fugaku dan Itachi namun tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat melihat bahkan mendengarnya. Naruto pun berlari ke kamar Sasuke, Naruto benar-benar frustasi karena tidak bisa menemukan Sasuke dimana pun. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menunggu sasuke di dalam kamarnya. Naruto hanya bisa menangis tertidur ditempat tidur sasuke.

Dan tidak butuh waktu yang lama tiba-tiba Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang penuh kekhawatiran dan terkejut ketika melihat seseorang ditempat tidurnya yang memilik ciri-ciri seperti naruto. Sasuke menghampiri naruto yang sedang menangis dan berkata,

"Naruto, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke yang sempat melihat airmata yang masih membasahi pipinya naruto.

"Sasuke, kau bisa melihat ku? HuwaAAAaaa… dari tadi aku berkeliling rumah gak ada orang dan saat aku bertemu dengan ojii-san, obaa-chan dan Itachi niisan semuanya mengacuhkan ku, Sasuke…" Jawab Naruto terisak-isak.

"Naruto, kau sama sekali gak terluka kan?" tanya sasuke kembali memastikan

"Apa? Aku terluka? Sasuke, aku memang terluka." Jawab Naruto

"Bagian mana yang sakit, hah?" tanya Sasuke panik

"Hatiku yang terluka dan sakit, Sasuke. Aku sadar ini mimpi dan ini bukan kenyataan. Apakah kau mengkhawatirkan aku, Teme?" Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum dan mengusap airmatanya.

"Tidak mungkin ini mimpi, Dobe! kau kelihatan sehat, aku sangat senang. Akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu tersenyum lagi dan mendengarkan suaramu lagi." Sasuke berkata sambil memeluk Naruto tapi Naruto malah menangis lagi.

"Hei, Dobe! Mengapa kau menangis lagi? aku suka melihat senyum mu, aku sangat amat merindukan senyuman mu itu."

"Ehm… hiks…hiks… gomen Sasuke… tapi ini mimpi. Aku datang dalam mimpi mu untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk yang terakhir kalinya dan mungkin untuk selamanya."

"Apa maksudmu, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke heran sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi Naruto yang halus.

Naruto pun menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan berkata, "Ini adalah pertemuan kita yang terakhir Sasuke. Sebelumnya, aku ingin meminta maaf kepadamu. Aku gak pernah sama sekali memikirkan perasaanmu, Sasuke. Selama ini aku selalu mengganggumu dan mendesakmu untuk menyukaiku. Aku ini orangnya emang gak peka seperti mu, Sasuke. Aku hanya bisa seperti itu untuk mengungkapkan rasa cinta ku kepadamu. Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke… Aishiteru… aku tau kau tidak akan pernah mencintai ku tapi aku sudah berusaha. Semua yang telah kau katakan tentang ku itu benar. Aku memang orang yang paling menyedihkan di dunia. Aku orang yang paling menyusahkan dan aku hanya ingin dicintai dirimu, Sasuke. Percayalah Sasuke ini adalah mimpi dan kecelakaan itu benar terjadi. Aku akan pergi ketempat kedua orang tua ku tinggal dan itu untuk selamanya. Aku akan mengikuti semua perkataan mu, aku akan benar-benar lenyap dari kehidupan mu Sasuke dan ku berharap kau akan terus bahagia dan tersenyum untuk keluargamu. Aku…" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan omongannya Sasuke menutup mulutnya dengan sebuah ciuman yang hangat dan lembut tepat dibibir Naruto. Sasuke benar-benar ingin mencium bibirnya yang lembut itu dan menghentikan omongannya yang menyakitkan itu.

"Apa kau sudah selesai dengan omongan mu itu? Kau cerewet sekali, Dobe. Lupakan semua yang pernah ku katakan! Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan ku disaat aku mulai men.." sekarang giliran Naruto yang memotong pembicaraan Sasuke dengan meletakkan telunjuknya didepan mulut Sasuke.

"Kumohon dengarkan semua perkataanku ini, karena waktuku benar-benar sudah habis. Aku tahu kau pasti suatu saat akan menyadari dan mengatakannya kepada ku tapi itu terlambat. Hidupku sudah diambang kematian Sasuke." Naruto terlihat sekali menahan emosinya dan sasuke tau sebenarnya naruto ingin sekali mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya.

Sasuke mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dan saat ini sasuke sudah habis kesabaran. Sasuke benar-benar takut kehilangan Naruto dan mulai berteriak,

"Naruto, aku mencintai mu. Kumohon bertahanlah demi aku, Naruto! Mengapa harus kau yang tertimpa balok-balok itu? Mengapa kau selamatkan aku? Seharusnya aku yang ada diposisimu sekarang? Mengapa kau mau meninggalkan aku disaat aku menyadari kalau aku sangat amat menyukaimu, merindukanmu, mencintaimu? Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, Naruto! aku menyesal…" teriak sasuke dan sasuke mulai menangis dan kemudian memeluk Naruto sangat erat… sasuke bersumpah tak akan pernah membiarkan Naruto pergi darinya. Sasuke belum pernah merasakan hal yang paling menakutkan seperti ini sehingga membuatnya menangis.

"Sasuke, gomen. Seharusnya memang aku yang meninggal. Aku yang harus terkena balok-balok itu karena aku yang menginginkannya. Aku sudah tidak kuat menanggung semua ini, Sasuke. Aku bahagia hidup dengan keluargamu dan dirimu. Bagiku itu sudah cukup membuatku bahagia, Sasuke, ketika semua orang meninggalkan ku, tidak ada yang merawatku, keluargamu yang merawatku… aku harus menyelamatkan mu untuk membalas semua kebaikan keluargamu. Sasuke, jika kau yang diselamatkan tidak akan ada yang sedih berlarut-larut, tidak akan ada yang marah kepada ku seumur hidup karena aku menolong mu, kau lebih berharga dariku Sasuke. Semua orang menyukaimu, mencintaimu sedangkan aku jika aku meninggal sama sekali gak ada orang yang akan sedih berlarut-larut dan peduli dengan kematianku, seharipun mereka bisa melupakan aku. Aku itu orang yang sebenarnya tidak berharga sedikitpun dibandingkan kau. kalau kau yang pergi, semua orang akan sedih, keluargamu akan membenciku dan juga semua orang akan membenciku. Aku gak bisa menanggung semua derita itu, Sasuke. Terimakasih, kau mencintai aku. Aku tau itu, hanya kata maaf dan terimakasih. Aishiteru… Hari ini aku banyak sekali berbicara sudah lama aku tidak berbicara banyak dengan mu. Waktu ku habis, saat kau buka mata mu… aku sudah tidak ada lagi." Naruto berkata seperti itu dengan linangan airmata dan saat terakhir ia tersenyum dengan senyuman termanisnya.

Perlahan tubuh naruto menghilang dari hadapan sasuke dan Narutopun kembali ke tempat awal dimana ia bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya. Naruto terduduk sambil menangis menatap kosong dimana tempat sasuke berada tadi. Naruto sedih dan juga senang akhirnya sasuke menyadari bahwa dia mencintai naruto namun semua itu terlambat. Kushina memeluk naruto, ia memberikan kehangatan seorang ibu yang sudah lama sebenarnya ia ingin berikan kepada naruto. Minato pun yang melihat anaknya bersedih seperti itu ikut merasakan kesedihan anaknya tersebut. Minato dan kushina mengajak naruto untuk menghadap Kami-sama.

Ketika naruto menghadap Kami-sama, ia pun diberikan sebuah pilihan yang akan selalu kami-sama katakan kepada semua orang yang baru saja meniggal dunia.

"Naruto, kehidupanmu didunia telah usai sekarang. Aku akan memberikan pilihan kepadamu yaitu memilih untuk tidak dilahirkan kembali dengan konsekuensi kau akan tinggal disurga atau neraka atau pilihan terakhir bereinkarnasi kembali memperbaiki segala kesalahanmu dimasa lalu. Bagaimana apa pilihan mu?" Kata Kami-sama yang berwujud sebuah sinar yang begitu terang kepada Naruto

Setelah naruto ditanya oleh kami-sama, naruto hanya bisa melihat ke kedua orang tuanya yaitu Kushina dan Minato. Naruto hanya ingin bersama kembali dengan kedua orang tuanya sekarang. Sepertinya Kami-sama mengetahui kegundahan hati naruto saat ia memberikan pertanyaan tersebut kepada naruto, lalu Kami-sama pun berkata kepada Minato dan Kushina.

"Kushina, Minato. Kalian sudah bertemu dengan anak kalian naruto. Lalu, pilihan kalian waktu itu masih berlaku kah untuk bereinkarnasi kembali?"

"Kami-sama, terima kasih telah mengabulkan permohonan kami untuk menunda waktu reinkarnasi kami sampai bertemu dengan anak kami kembali, naruto." Ucap minato

"Otou-san, Okaa-san, Kalian akan meninggalkan ku lagi?" tanya naruto.

"Naruto, jodoh kami dikehidupan ini dengan mu sekarang benar-benar telah usai. Kami memohon kepada Kami-sama untuk menunda reinkarnasi kami sampai kita bisa bertemu lagi. Otou-san, Okaa-san ingin meminta maaf kepada mu karena telah meninggalkanmu sendirian didunia. Setelah kami mendapatkan maaf dari mu maka inilah waktunya kami bisa bereinkarnasi kembali ke dunia untuk memperbaiki segala kesalahan kami." Jawab Minato.

"Iya, Naruto. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Otou-san mu semuanya benar. Kami memohon kau bisa mengerti dan Naruto, sekarang adalah kesempatan mu kembali untuk memperbaiki kehidupanmu di kehidupan yang baru." Ucap Kushina menambahkan.

Setelah mendengarkan perkataan kushina dan minato, Naruto merasa sedih, kecewa dan marah karena ia harus kembali ditinggalkan oleh orang yang ia sayangi lagi. Kehidupannya yang dahulu begitu malang dan menyedihkan. Naruto tidak membayangkan bahwa ternyata kehidupan setelah meninggal pun akan seperti ini, akhirnya naruto memutuskan untuk bereinkarnasi.

"Baiklah, Kami-sama. Aku memutuskan untuk bereinkarnasi kembali dengan catatan yaitu dikehidupanku yang akan datang, aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun yang berkaitan dengan ku dikehidupanku yang dulu termasuk kedua orang tua ku, keluarga uchiha dan siapapun itu yang mengenalku dulu serta yang paling penting aku tidak ingin bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke. Putuskanlah jodohku dengannya!"

Kushina dan Minato memahami apa yang dikatakan naruto barusan. Kami-sama pun menyetujui permintaan Naruto. Kushina, Minato dan Naruto pun pergi ke jembatan kehidupan. Sebelum mereka meneguk air suci untuk menghilangkan ingatan masa lalu. Kushina dan Minato mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada Naruto.

"Kushina, Naruto, senang bisa menjadi bagian keluarga kalian di kehidupan yang dulu. Aku mohon maaf kepada kalian berdua, belum bisa menjadi kepala keluarga, suami dan ayah yang baik untuk kalian. Selamat tinggal!" ucap Minato.

"Naruto, maafkan aku tidak bisa menjadi ibu yang baik untuk mu. Jika aku dapat diberikan kesempatan lagi menjadi ibu mu, aku tak akan pernah meninggalkan mu. Maafkan lah segala perbuatanku kepada mu. Selamat tinggal!" ucap Kushina.

"Aku sudah memaafkan kalian. Lebih baik dikehidupan yang akan datang jangan pernah bertemu lagi! Selamat tinggal!" Ucap Naruto dengan nada yang agak marah dan kecewa. Naruto melangkahi Kushina dan Minato untuk berjalan di jembatan kehidupan, Naruto mengambil secangkir air suci dan meminumnya sekali teguk. Naruto berjalan menyusuri jembatan kehidupan tanpa menoleh kebelakang, sinar putih diujung jembatan menarik tubuhnya dengan cepat melewati sinar tersebut dan kemudian naruto telah terlahir kembali menjadi seorang bayi mungil yang tampan dan juga cantik.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akhirnya selesai juga nih, chapter special bonus Naruto story \(^0^)/

Ini readers yang minta cerita dari sudut pandang naruto sudah aku kerjakan, bagaimana? Apa kalian semua merasa puas dengan hasilnya? Semoga saja iya ya…kalo yang masih bingung sama chapter ini coba baca ulang Give Me Your Heart ya!

Sudut pandang naruto aku sengaja ambil setelah scene lemon ya dan memang ada beberapa flash back beberapa plot cerita yang aku ambil dari give me your heart. Semoga masih nyambung…

Oh iya nih mengingatkan kembali tentang jodoh naruto, please...tolong berikan aku saran secepat mungkin biar aku juga updatenya cepat! Dimohon untuk readersku yang paling paling paling baik untuk tidak menjadi silent readers ya! Setidaknya kasih voting buat jodohnya naruto aja deh juga gak apa-apa kok (^_^)v

Akhir kata yang bisa aku ucapkan adalah terima kasih sudah membaca dan sekali lagi dimohon untuk meninggalkan jejak readers yang paling baik dengan cara review/saran/kritik/flame tapi seperti biasa yang membangun hati saya.

Arigatou gozaimasu ^_^


End file.
